triste a feliz
by Riri Itha Ithy
Summary: karin sedih karena kazune meninggalkannya, tapi sebenarnya kazune sudah menyatakan cintanya pada karin. entah apa yang dipikirkan karin sehingga ia menolaknya. akankah mereka akan bersatu kelak? one-shoot! bad summary! bad author! bad story! semuanya BAD! please review..! #geplaked


**Author note gaje :**

hai,, apa kabar semuanya ...?

Kali ini Riri datang lagi dengan cerita gaje pastinya .. XC tapi sepertinya kurang nyambung sama judulnya dehh,, gomenne..

yaa,, meskipun menurut saya gaje,, tapi mudah2an aja readers pada suka.. XD

yaudah silahkan dibaca..

jangan lupa Review...  
.

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Kamichama Karin Chu! © Koge Donbo**

**triste a feliz © Riri Itha Ithy**

**Pairing :**

**Kazune and Karin**

**Warning !**

**Typo godang, OOT, OOC, Gaje, pendeskripsian berantakan, ancur lebur, dll.**

**dont like? Nggak apa-apa. Yang penting baca! Review !**

.

.

.

**triste a feliz**

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan malam ini. Kerjaku malam ini hanya membuat ratapan, ratapan, dan ratapan di dalam kamar tidurku. Padahal sebenarnya aku sangat merindukan seseorang. Rindu pada kulit putihnya,senyum manisnnya, mata indahnya yang seindah biru safir, sikap dinginnya padaku, kepeduliannya padaku. Aku menyesal. Ya, **menyesal**. Padahal aku meyukai orang itu, namun aku menolaknya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku dulu. Arrrrggghhh! Aku bodoh! Ia pasti sudah punya seseorang yang ia suka. Lebih baik aku biarkan saja dia memilihnya. Karena aku telah mengkhianati cintanya padaku, jadi aku kena karmanya. Ya, lebih baik aku merelakannya.

"Tapi tidak bisa seperti itu... ukkh, hikss.. aku bodooooohh!" ucapku merutuki keadaan diriku sendiri.

Ya, memang benar-benar tidak mudah merelakan seseorang yang dicintai. Lalu harus bagaimana...?

"Kazune,, seandainya kau ada di sini..."

Ah, tidak mungkin, karena ia pergi entah kemana sehari setelah menyatakan cinta padaku. Apakah itu karena aku menolakya? Membayangkan itu saja membuatku menjadi merasa sangat bersalah.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku dengan menju teras rumahku untuk mencari angin segar. Namun tenyata aku bukannya menenangkan diri tetapi kembali menangis. Oh, karin, kau terlalu cengeng. Aku menghapus air mataku dengan kasar, lalu kembali menenangkan diri.

Namun pada saat yang bersamaan, aku bangkit dari kursi duduk yang ada di terasku, melihat seseorang. Ia berambut blonde, bersama seorang perempuan. Wajahnya tak tampak karena ia sedang menatap ke arah lain. Aku sedikit merasa sedih, namun aku tidak mau mengeluarkan air mataku lagi. Ketika orang yang ku lihat itu memutar pandangan wajahnya, ternyata itu bukan Kazune. Aku sedikit lega.

Aku kembali duduk di bangku teras. Entah kenapa kali ini aku merasa _de javu_ melihat seorang pemuda. Ia seperti tersenyum padaku. Namun lama-kelamaan aku tahu bahwa itu adalah Kazune. Kazune berlari ke arahku, dan aku mencoba mengendalikan diri seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ketika Kazune sudah berada di depanku, ia angkat bicara " Hei, Karin, lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ah, ee,, aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak ada di Jepang selama bertahun-tahun? Kau sebenarnya pergi kemana? Bukankah kita sahabat? Lalu kenapa kau pergi tidak bilang-bilang padaku?" jawabku yang kemudian membuat pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Ah, itu bukan urusanmu!" jawab Kazune ketus.

"Huh, Yasudah. Terserah apa katamu! Duduklah dulu." Ucapku malas, namun dengan nada yang ketus. Aku pun memberinya kursi untuk ia duduki.

"Hei, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kazune kembali angkat bicara.

"Apa? Tanya saja." ucapku malas lagi.

"Apa kau habis menangis? Matamu sembab.." tanya Kazune heran.

Aku terdiam tak tau harus berkata apa. Namun perasaan sedih yang sudah berkurang, kini menumpuk lagi. Masalahnya karena Kazune menanyakan hal yang membuatku sedih..

"Hei, jawab pertanyaaan ku"

"Ah, iya, benarkah begitu? Sepertinya tidak. Hahahaha" Tawaku _garing_.

"Oh, ya? Sepertinya kau berbohong." Ucapnya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?" tanyaku balik.

Kazune bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia menatapku sambil memasang raut muka herannya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya, aku tidak tahu pasti. Namun yang membuatku kaget adalah ia menarik tanganku dan membuatku terjatuh di pelukannya.

"Taukah dirimu bahwa aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis?"

"..."

"Bisakah kau mengertikanku sedikit saja, Karin.."

'Kazune, ucapannya benar-benar menenangkan diriku. Aku tak mampu berkata apapun. Rasanya nyaman sekali bersama Kazune. Rasa rinduku kini benar-benar hilang. Aku... entah apa yang harus kukatakan padanya..' batinku.

Kazune melepaskan pelukannya. Ia melihat diriku menangis... 'oh, tidak boleh, aku tak boleh menangis.' Batinku.

"Karin.. Mengapa Kau menangis?" ucap Kazune.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku ingin menuju kamarku, namun ditahan Kazune. Ia kembali memelukku.

"Jangan menangis.. Aku tak ingin bersedih. Ceritakan saja padaku, tidak perlu menyimpan segalanya sendirian..."

"..."

"Apa kau masih membenciku?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menyimpan masalahmu sendirian? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang **bukankah kita ini sahabat?** Ayolah, karin, ceritakan saja.."

"A.. A.. Aku.. Aku.." aku menghela napas, dan kemudian melanjutkan kata-kata ku "Aku merindukanmu, Kazune.. Karena aku.. Mencintaimu... Namun, mungkin percuma saja aku mengatakannya padamu." susah payah kukatakan semua itu pada Kazune, bersama dengan isakan tangisku.

Kazune melepaskan pelukannya...

"Aku pun masih mencintaimu, Karin." Kazune menyembut namaku dengan sangat lembut. "Aku tahu bahwa semua pasti indah pada waktunya. **Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu**. Meskipun kau menolakku dulu, namun perjuanganku untuk menunggumu tidak sia-sia bukan? Namun karena malam ini malam minggu, bolehkah aku memberikan permintaan?"ucapnya. Ia menunjukkan senyum manisnya padaku, aku pun tersipu.

"Boleh saja. Asal jangan permintaan yang aneh-aneh ya,," jawabku

"Tidak aneh kok."

Kazune mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipiku. Mungkin ia ingin mencium pipiku. Dugaanku benar. Namun, karena melihat serangga di kepalaku, ia berteriak: "aaaa.. serangga..." lucu sekali melihatnya yang sedang ketakutan pada serangga. Aku pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Melihat serangganya sudah pergi, Kazune mengomeliku karena aku mentertawaninya.

" Hei jangan mentertawaiku.."

"Jangan mengomeliku. Masalahnya kau itu lucu sekali sih. Dengan serangga saja takut. Hahahaha" ucapku sambil tertawa.

**Tukk! **Kazune menjitak kepalaku. Aku pun mengeluh "sakit tahu, Kazune"

"Biar saja. Siapa suruh kau mentertawaiku? Kejar aku kalau berani" ucapnya sembari brlari

"Awas kau ya, Kazune..." aku mengejarnya yang tengah berlari.

"Tunggu, Kazune..."

Kami berkejar-kejaran di halaman rumahku.

"Hahaha, kau takkan bisa menangkapku, Karin."

Aku mengejarnya terus hingga aku memeluknya dari belakangnya dan mendapatkannya.

"Hahaha.. Kena kau!" kataku padanya.

"Huh, aku kalah."

"Jangan cemberut gitu dong, Kazune.." ucapku. Dan malah kabur lagi.

"Hahaha.. Ayo kejar aku lagi.."

"Tunggu, Kazune..."

_Ini benar-benar... sungguh menyenangkan.. cinta yang sedih menjadi bahagia.._

.

.

THE END

**Author note gaje:**

Bagaimana pendapat para readers semua ?

Bagaimana cerita Riri menurut kalian?

Buruk kah? Lumayan kah ? Lumayannya jelek atau bagus ?

Review ya,,

Saran-saran kalau ada. Thanks before. XD


End file.
